


True Love

by partly



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partly/pseuds/partly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick Castle had been in love before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love

Rick Castle had been in love before. He knew that. Hell, he was in love now. He really did mean it when he said it to her every morning -- “I love you”. There had been times, in the past, when it was just play acting, but knew what it felt like **now** ; he woke up next to it every day. He was sure that he knew what love was.

Until this moment. Until he looked into those bright beautiful blue eyes. Until she reached out and touched him. It was as if he’d felt love for the very first time. He suddenly knew: **This** was love what love was. What love really felt like. How it consumed you, leaving you both helpless and invincible. For the first time, he knew what love truly was.

He leaned down and pulled her close. She snuggled into him, fitting perfectly. He would never let her go.

“Mr. Castle?” A nurse stood in the doorway. “I’m afraid that we need to take Alexis for a few tests. You can have her back in a couple of minutes.”

Castle frowned. “Can’t I come with?”

“Not this time, Mr. Castle.” She walked over. “Don’t worry, you will have plenty of time with her. She’s going home with you today. In a couple of months you’ll be happy to have some time away from her.”

Castle looked down at his newborn daughter and he knew that would never be true.


End file.
